1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide in which light which has been emitted from a light source and having entered the light guide body is guided and emitted through a light exit surface, and a light-emitting device including the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which light emitted from a light source is entered the light guide plate through a side surface of a light guide plate and is reflected by a reflection pattern on a back surface side of the light guide plate so as to be emitted from a front surface of the light guide plate.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a reflection pattern is provided in a region, having a shape corresponding to a predetermined letter, of a back surface of a light guide plate, so that a region that is on a front surface side of the light guide plate and corresponds to the letter emits light.